Kidnapping
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Un méchant, Largo dans un cachot et une équipe de l'Intel Unit sur les dents… Dois-je en dire plus ?


Kidnapping

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Largo Winch et de Night Heat ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série.

 **Style** : Gen

 **Résumé :** Un méchant, Largo dans un cachot et une équipe de l'Intel Unit sur les dents… Dois-je en dire plus ?

 **Auteur** **:** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  ladyheather 

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est tout la faute de mon alter ego et Soïra qui à force de m'agiter le beau Kerensky sous le nez, m'a donné envie de faire cette fic. Alors je te dis merci…..

xxxxx

Largo regarda autour de lui. La pièce était très petite, peut-être deux mètres sur trois. Le sol était recouvert de paille et, par endroit, on pouvait voir la terre battue, l'humidité suintait des murs de la cellule. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune lumière excepté celle qui passait sous de la porte. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, il y avait un seau et il en déduisit que c'était ce qu'on pourrait appeler des toilettes campagnardes. Il se leva et sentit la pièce tourner, il se retint au mur en fermant les yeux un instant. Sa tête lui faisait très mal, il porta la main à son front et sentit quelque chose de visqueux sous ses doigts. Sa gorge était sèche et son dos était douloureux. A part cela, il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de la manière dont il était arrivé là. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans cette cellule et si les autres avaient remarqué son absence. Largo examina la pièce sous toutes ses coutures, mais celle-ci n'offrait aucun espoir d'évasion. Une trappe s'ouvrit au bas de la lourde porte en bois et un plateau fut glissé dans le cachot. Il y avait quatre tranches de pains et un bol d'eau Il entendit des pas s'éloigner avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il prit le plateau et alla s'asseoir dans le coin le plus retiré de la cellule. Il considéra un instant son maigre repas. Devait-il le manger ? Il craignait que celui-ci ne soit drogué. D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas quand un autre repas lui serait à nouveau servi. Son estomac grogna et il décida de tenter sa chance, de toute manière se dit-il, sa situation ne pouvait pas être pire, ce en quoi il se trompait lourdement.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le téléphone sonna et Joy grogna dans son sommeil. Elle était en train de faire un rêve merveilleux dans lequel elle pique-niquait avec Largo au coin du feu. Il avait ses mains autour de sa taille et ils discutaient de leur futur mariage. La sonnerie se fit plus insistante et elle se décida enfin à décrocher.

\- Mieux vaut pour vous que ce soit important, grogna-t-elle en se levant sur un coude.

\- Joy, c'est Simon… On a un problème…

\- C'est clair que tu as un problème, surtout si tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit pour rien, continua-t-elle menaçante.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Largo a disparu.

\- Comment cela disparu ?

\- Disparu, envolé, évaporé, évanoui…

\- Simon !

\- Bon, ça va ! Je suis rentré de mon rendez-vous avec Cindy et j'ai trouvé le penthouse sens dessus-dessous. On dirait qu'un ouragan s'est abattu ici.

\- J'arrive, ne touche à rien… Et préviens Kerensky !

Joy s'habilla rapidement, le cœur battant. Dans quels ennuis Largo s'était-il encore fourré ? Il était vrai que leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe surtout depuis l'arrivée de Daniella, sa dernière conquête. On aurait dit qu'il était obnubilé par elle et cela mettait Joy dans une colère folle de voir la manière dont cette fille le manipulait aussi facilement. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, prit son arme, ses clés et sortit en trombe.

xxxxxxxxxx

Au penthouse, Simon attendait les deux autres membres de l'Intel Unit en faisant les cent pas. Il essayait en vain de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. La bibliothèque avait été renversée, des cadres avaient été cassés, sans parler de la table basse qui avait été réduite en miettes. Les coussins du canapé étaient dispersés à travers la pièce, les quelques vases et pots de fleurs gisaient en mille morceaux sur le sol. Les différentes caméras de surveillances avaient subi le même sort. Joy et Kerensky arrivèrent en même temps et furent estomaqués par l'ampleur des dégâts.

\- C'est pas vrai, fit Kerensky, il y a eu la troisième guerre mondiale ici ?

\- Tu sais que tu ferais un très bon clown, j'ai un ami qui pourrait t'embaucher, fit Simon en grimaçant.

Joy fit le tour de la pièce en silence. Elle tentait de visualiser la bagarre dans son esprit. Elle s'accroupit près de ce qui restait de la table basse, et toucha le liquide qui couvrait quelques morceaux de verre.

\- Du sang, fit-elle en gardant un calme apparent, reste à savoir à qui il appartient

Elle continua son inspection en silence, une peur grandissante au creux de l'estomac. Celui qui avait monté ce kidnapping savait ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas simple d'arriver jusqu'au penthouse sans se faire remarquer et surtout, sans passer les contrôles de sécurité. Elle regarda un instant ses compagnons, se demandant ce qui se passerait si Largo ne revenait pas. Elle frissonna et secoua la tête. Ils le ramèneraient, même s'il fallait démonter New York pierre par pierre. Kerensky posa une main sur son épaule. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait car il ressentait quelque chose d'identique. Sans le vouloir, Largo avait réussi à traverser bien des barrières. Ils étaient très proches même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours. Kerensky savait que Joy aimait le jeune milliardaire profondément même si elle était trop tête de mule pour l'admettre.

\- On va le retrouver, fit-il doucement.

xxxxxxxxxx

Des pas approchaient de la cellule, Largo releva la tête. Il commençait à devenir claustrophobe, il avait décidé de saisir la première chance pour se sortir de là. La porte s'ouvrit sur une ombre. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, la lumière du couloir l'éblouissait. L'homme entra dans le cachot avec un seau à la main. Sans même y réfléchir, Largo se jeta sur lui. Il le déséquilibra et ils roulèrent tous deux au sol. Malheureusement la tête du jeune milliardaire vint frapper le mur. Il fut étourdi pendant quelques secondes, ce qui laissa le temps à son geôlier de lui passer des menottes et de lui envoyer plusieurs coups de pieds dans les côtes et l'estomac. Largo ne pouvait qu'essayer de se protéger en se roulant en boule sur le sol. Quand il perdit connaissance, l'homme eut un sourire mauvais et sortit de la geôle en emmenant le seau souillé. Il revint quelques minutes après muni d'un appareil photo numérique et prit quelques clichés. Dans la pièce d'à côté, une jeune femme regardait la cellule à travers un écran de contrôle.

\- Tu étais vraiment obligé de le frapper de cette manière ? fit-elle d'une voix inquiète quand elle le vit entrer dans la pièce

\- Tu voulais quoi ? Que l'oiseau s'envole prématurément ?

\- Non mais tu m'avais promis qu'il ne serait pas blessé. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté d'entrer dans sa vie et de lui jouer la grande scène de l'acte deux.

\- Prends ton fric et tire-toi, fit l'homme en lui tendant une enveloppe. Si j'étais toi, je filerais aussi vite et aussi loin que je peux, parce que quand tout ceci sera fini, tu seras la première personne à qui les flics voudront poser des questions.

Sans rien ajouter, la jeune femme se retourna et traversa la pièce pour regagner la sortie. Elle ne vit pas l'homme sortir une arme munie d'un silencieux. Celui-ci tira sans aucune hésitation. La jeune femme s'effondra, morte, avant même d'avoir touché le sol. L'homme s'approcha, reprit l'enveloppe des mains de sa victime. Il mit le corps dans un énorme sac en plastique, la chargea sur son épaule puis dans la camionnette qu'il avait louée pour le week-end.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dans le bunker, l'ambiance était pesante. Simon faisait les cent pas en bougonnant des phrases inintelligibles. Kerensky s'acharnait sur son clavier. Il épluchait toutes les bases de données qu'il connaissait, essayant de trouver une raison à cet enlèvement. Joy de son côté réfléchissait, il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose.

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait appeler la police ? demanda Simon

\- Pas question, fit Joy. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de Largo. De plus, si la police s'en mêle, nous ne serons plus libres d'agir à notre guise.

\- Il faudrait quand même prévenir Sullivan. Largo doit présider le conseil d'administration demain matin et ça m'étonnerait que l'affaire soit résolue d'ici là.

\- Tu vois que tu peux réfléchir quand tu le veux, dit Kerensky. Je le fais descendre tout de suite.

John Sullivan arriva au bunker à peine cinq minutes après l'appel du russe. Il était légèrement énervé parce que Largo devait prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui, pour parler de la réunion du conseil du lendemain, et qu'il lui avait posé un lapin.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? fit-il en bougonnant

\- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Largo dernièrement ? demanda Joy d'une voix qu'elle voulait aimable

\- Pas depuis hier soir. Il avait rendez-vous avec cette blonde qu'il fréquente depuis quelques semaines et a remis notre réunion à ce matin. Malheureusement cette jeune personne doit avoir des attributs que je n'ai pas puisqu'il n'est pas venu

Les trois amis se regardèrent. Joy soupira. Ce que venait de leur dire Sullivan confirmait ses craintes. Elle n'en avait rien dit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres la taxent de partie pris.

\- Elle devait venir dîner au penthouse ? demanda Simon

\- Oui, c'est qu'il m'a dit.

\- Ca expliquerait comment les ravisseurs ont pu passer les contrôles de sécurité, fit Joy en se parlant à elle-même

\- Les ravisseurs ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Sullivan nerveusement

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'elle est complice, fit Simon

\- Qui aurait pu sans problème faire passer les contrôles, si ce n'est elle ou Largo lui-même ? continua Joy sur sa lancée

\- On a qu'à le lui demander, dit Kerensky, on en aura ainsi le cœur net

\- Ah, parce que tu crois qu'elle va gentiment nous dire qu'elle a participé à un enlèvement ?

\- Un enlèvement ? répéta Sullivan.

\- Oh avec un brin de persuasion de notre part, je suis sûr qu'elle nous dira tout ce qu'elle sait, répondit Kerensky avec un air entendu

Joy sourit, elle connaissait le genre de persuasion dont parlait le Russe. Elle secoua la tête et poussa un soupir.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? s'écria Sullivan avec exaspération, ayant l'impression de se retrouver dans une cour d'école.

\- Largo a disparu depuis hier soir, dit Joy d'une voix un peu tremblante, Simon a trouvé le penthouse complètement démoli. Il a dû opposer une sacrée résistance.

\- Vous avez trouvé des indices ?

\- Une équipe de notre laboratoire a relevé un peu de sang et quelques empreintes. Dès qu'elles seront dans la base de données, Kerensky les comparera à tous les fichiers possibles. Une équipe de nettoyeurs est en train de remettre l'appartement en ordre.

\- Vous avez des renseignements sur cette fille ?

\- Rien de significatif mais je continue mes recherches, fit Kerensky en jouant avec ses lunettes

\- Tenez-moi informé

\- Pas de problème, dit Joy

xxxxxxxxxx

Largo avait repris connaissance depuis peu de temps quand la trappe au bas de la porte de bois s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un plateau contenant quatre tranches de pains et un bol d'eau fut poussé à l'intérieur de la cellule. Le jeune homme tenta de se lever. Il se sentait faible, son dernier vrai repas remontait à la soirée qu'il avait passé avec Daniella. Daniella… Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ait pu échapper à ses agresseurs. Il réussit à attraper le plateau et le tira vers lui. Il remercia le ciel que son agresseur lui ait attaché les mains devant. Il mangea son maigre repas tout en essayant de faire une liste des personnes qui pourraient lui en vouloir à ce point. Il termina son repas et se rallongea sur la paille humide. Il avait froid, son geôlier lui avait enlevé sa chemise et ses chaussures. Il ferma les yeux, il espérait que la cavalerie arriverait bientôt.

xxxxxxxxxx

John Sullivan essayait, tant bien que mal, de se concentrer sur le dernier compte-rendu que Largo lui avait remis. La secrétaire entra avec un air paniqué.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, monsieur, mais la police est là. Ils voudraient voir M. Winch.

\- Très bien Elisabeth, je m'en occupe.

Deux policiers en civil entrèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, prenant note de chaque détail.

\- Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

\- Je suis l'inspecteur O'Brian et voilà l'inspecteur Giambone. Nous souhaiterions voir M Winch, s'il vous plaît.

\- M. Winch est à l'étranger en ce moment mais peut être pourrais-je vous aider ?

\- Connaissez-vous cette femme ? fit le policier en tendant une photo à Sullivan

\- Il me semble que c'est la dernière conquête de M. Winch mais je n'en suis pas sûr, dit Sullivan en hésitant.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous le confirmer ? dit l'inspecteur O'Brian

\- Oui, un instant.

Sullivan prit le téléphone et appela Simon et Joy dans son bureau. Ils arrivèrent peu après.

\- Simon, Joy, voici les inspecteurs O'Brian et Giambone.

\- Messieurs, dit Joy d'un air méfiant

\- Connaissez-vous cette femme ? demanda l'un des inspecteurs en tendant la photo à Joy.

\- Oui, c'est la fille que Largo fréquente depuis quelques semaines. Elle s'appelle Daniella Vincenti. Elle travaille comme mannequin pour l'agence Cristal et elle fait aussi un peu de théâtre.

\- Vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur elle, Mlle… dit l'inspecteur Giambone

\- Arden, Joy Arden, répondit-elle. C'est mon travail, je suis le garde du corps personnel de M. Winch.

\- Si vous êtes son garde du corps, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas avec lui en ce moment ?

Joy regarda un instant Simon puis répondit avec nonchalance.

\- Je suis sensée être en vacances, mais j'avais encore quelques détails à voir concernant la sécurité de mon patron pour ses prochains déplacements.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à Daniella ? demanda à son tour Simon.

\- Cette jeune femme a été retrouvée morte dans un terrain vague du côté de Fosterstreet. Elle est morte depuis moins de 24 heures.

\- Comment est-elle morte ?

\- Une balle dans le dos. Du 9 mm d'après ce que le laboratoire nous a dit.

Simon resta sans voix pendant un court instant.

\- Savez-vous si votre patron l'a vu ces dernières 48h ? reprit le plus jeune des inspecteurs.

\- Ils devaient dîner ensemble hier soir, fit Simon. Je n'en sais pas plus, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler de la vie privée de mon meilleur ami.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda l'inspecteur O'Brian

\- Je suis Simon Ovronnaz, vice-président dans le domaine de la sécurité internationale.

\- Bien, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir prévenir M Winch que nous voulons le voir dès son retour.

\- Nous ne manquerons pas de l'en avertir, fit Sullivan

Les deux inspecteurs sortirent et montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'ils ne nous ont pas dit la vérité ? demanda le plus jeune des inspecteurs

\- Tu as remarqué toi aussi, fit Kevin O'Brian en levant les yeux de son carnet. A mon avis, il y a quelque chose qu'ils ne nous disent pas.

\- On fait quoi alors ? s'enquit Franck.

\- On va faire des recherches, je veux tout savoir sur ce M. Winch, surtout savoir s'il est vraiment sorti du pays. Tant qu'on y est, je veux tout savoir aussi sur nos deux soi-disant témoins, Mlle Arden et ce M. Ovronnaz.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kerensky fixait son écran avec exaspération. Aucune des recherches qu'il avait lancées n'avait donné de résultat. Il avait interrogé l'équipe de sécurité en place le soir de la disparition de Largo. Personne n'avait rien remarqué de spécial, si ce n'est la jolie jeune femme qui accompagnait le jeune milliardaire. L'un d'eux avait juste remarqué un homme faisant le ménage dans le couloir, le gardien avait vérifié le pass qui était tout à fait en ordre. Joy, Simon et Sullivan entrèrent dans le bunker en discutant de la visite de la police.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils nous ont crus ? demanda Simon

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Joy, cela me semble bizarre qu'ils n'aient pas insisté plus.

\- Moi aussi, alors quelque chose de nouveau ? fit Sullivan au Russe.

\- Non absolument rien, dit Kerensky en se frottant les yeux. On dirait qu'il a purement et simplement disparu de la surface de la terre.

\- Et les empreintes ?

\- Je ne les aurais que dans deux heures.

\- On sait à qui appartient le sang ? demanda Joy.

\- Le labo vient de m'envoyer les résultats, c'est bien celui de Largo. Je suis désolé Joy.

Le silence tomba dans la salle. On entendait juste le ronflement des machines. Un signal sonore avertit le Russe qu'il venait de recevoir du courrier. Il cliqua sur l'icône qui clignotait. Le message s'ouvrit doucement. Il n'y avait que deux mots écrits « DOUCE VENGEANCE ». Kerensky ouvrit la pièce jointe et une photo s'afficha lentement. On pouvait y voir Largo dans sa cellule, allongé à même le sol, les mains attachées, le torse couvert d'ecchymoses. Joy eut du mal à maintenir son calme apparent. Qui pouvait donc faire cela à l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Simon, lui, pour une fois, ne savait que dire. Sullivan, pour sa part, eut l'air terrifié. Il aimait bien ce jeune homme et détestait quand quelqu'un lui faisait du mal. Kerensky sentit la colère l'envahir. Il fallait qu'il trouve celui qui avait fait cela. Il le prenait maintenant comme une affaire personnelle, il se sentait personnellement visé puisque ce mail lui était destiné. D'autant plus, remarqua-t-il, cela avait été envoyé sur l'une des messageries dont pratiquement personne, à part quelques privilégiés, n'avait connaissance.

xxxxxxxxxx

L'homme regardait l'écran de surveillance avec un petit sourire malveillant. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que le jeune milliardaire était en son pouvoir. Par ce qu'il pouvait constater, la drogue qu'il mettait dans l'eau faisait son effet. Largo n'avait plus aucune force. Il avait un mal fou à se tenir debout. Son esprit de combativité l'avait quitté. Il était déshydraté, ses lèvres étaient gercées. La faim et la soif le tenaillaient. Il n'avait droit qu'à quatre tranches de pain et un bol d'eau, deux fois par jour. Il allait pouvoir passer à la phase deux de son plan. Il allait faire de sa vie un enfer, tout comme lui et son ami le Russe l'avait fait pour lui. Rien que d'y penser, la colère le submergeait. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux ans que son laboratoire lui avait été enlevé, au nom des sacraux saintes lois de l'éthique. Il avait été déshonoré aux yeux de ses pairs et avait été banni de la communauté scientifique. Il ne pouvait même plus espérer trouver un travail comme laborantin. Tout ça par la faute de cet homme et de son complice qui ne tarderait pas à venir le rejoindre. Il y veillerait. Il prit une seringue sur le plateau à côté de l'écran et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la cellule. Il poussa la lourde porte en bois. L'homme alluma la lumière et Largo s'assit tant bien que mal en se protégeant les yeux avec ses mains.

\- Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien, fit-il d'un ton aimable

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Largo d'une voix rauque.

\- J'espère que vous trouvez vos appartements à votre goût car vous allez y séjourner un long moment, continua-t-il sans répondre à la question.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Oh mais je ne vous veux que du bien ! Je veux juste vous montrer qu'on ne détruit pas la vie des gens impunément.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! On ne se connaît même pas, dit Largo d'une voix qu'il voulait sûre.

\- Voyez-vous M. Winch, mon travail était tout ce qui me restait, mais vous avez tout détruit alors que je n'étais qu'à deux doigts de trouver la formule parfaite. Pouvez-vous imaginer à quel point c'est frustrant ? Vous m'avez tout pris alors je vais faire de même. Et d'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne vais pas commencer par cette charmante jeune femme qui vous sert si bien de garde du corps. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Ah oui, Mlle Joy Arden.

\- Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement qui nous satisfera tous les deux, tenta désespérément de négocier Largo.

\- Trop tard, mon cher ami. Son destin est déjà scellé.

\- Non, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans, laissez-la tranquille !

\- Silence ! gronda l'homme en giflant Largo. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais totalement abandonné mes recherches. Et pour une fois vous allez être enfin utile à quelque chose. Vous allez me servir de cobaye dans une expérience, qui je le crains, risque d'être très douloureuse pour vous.

Il prit la seringue dans la poche de sa blouse de laboratoire. Largo tenta d'échapper à l'aiguille mais il se retrouva bientôt bloqué dans un coin de la cellule, à la merci de son agresseur. L'homme s'approcha de lui, lui prit vigoureusement le bras et lui enfonça l'aiguille. Largo sentit une douleur fulgurante l'envahir, il ne put retenir un hurlement. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il se roula en boule sur la paille et commença à trembler. L'homme caressa les cheveux de sa victime, sourit et sortit de la pièce en éteignant à nouveau la lumière. Il allait pouvoir le surveiller à son aise devant l'écran de contrôle et même en faire profiter ce chien de russe.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quatre jours… Ca faisait quatre jours que Largo avait disparu. Et l'aube du cinquième n'allait pas tarder à se lever L'ambiance était morose dans le bunker. Kerensky leva la tête de son écran et constata avec soulagement que Joy avait enfin fini par s'endormir sur l'une des chaises du bunker. Il se leva, prit sa veste en cuir et couvrit la jeune femme. Simon le regarda faire sans un mot, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était toujours douté que le Russe était un grand dur avec un cœur d'or. Tous deux reprirent le travail en silence. La porte du bunker s'ouvrit et Sullivan entra. Il avait les traits tirés, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis le début de cette histoire. Il aperçut Joy endormie et il fit signe aux deux hommes de le rejoindre près de la porte.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il en baissant la voix.

\- Non, rien encore, fit Kerensky avec un brin d'exaspération dans la voix. Les empreintes trouvées dans l'appartement de Largo ne sont que partielles, ce qui nous complique considérablement le travail mais nous continuons nos recherches.

\- Et la photo ?

\- Je n'ai rien pu en tirer. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas été trafiquée.

\- Je vois… Vous avez pu déterminer la provenance de ce mail ?

\- L'expéditeur a fait transiter son mail par une demi-douzaine de serveur dans différents pays. C'est quasiment impossible de déterminer d'où il vient. Ah il est malin ce type. Il a couvert toutes les pistes.

\- Je vois. Bien, je vous laisse continuer, il faut que j'affronte le conseil tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir leur raconter au sujet de l'absence de Largo, fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à leur dire qu'il est parti aux Bahamas avec une superbe blonde, dit Simon en essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Sullivan lui adressa un léger sourire et secoua la tête. Il allait sortir quand il se rappela l'enveloppe que lui avait donnée la réceptionniste pour l'informaticien.

\- Ah au fait Kerensky, un coursier a déposé cela à la réception.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe jaune avec son nom inscrit en lettres capitales dessus. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et un CD glissa dans sa main. Il y avait deux mot écrits dessus au feutre noir « DOUCE REVANCHE ».Kerensky regarda Sullivan et Simon avant de retourner devant son ordinateur pour mettre le CD dans le lecteur. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran. Largo était là, allant de mur en mur, se cognant contre eux comme s'il voulait les briser. Les hurlements qu'il poussait ne laissaient aucun doute sur la douleur qu'il éprouvait. On le voyait ensuite couché à même le sol, roulé en boule, tremblant et le visage baigné de larmes. Il répétait un nom encore et encore : Joy… Puis des mots s'affichèrent « BIENVENUE TOUT DEUX EN ENFER, MON CHER KERENSKY ! ». La fenêtre se referma et un silence assourdissant envahit la pièce. Le bruit d'une tasse se brisant sur le sol les tira de leur torpeur. Aucun des trois hommes n'avait remarqué la présence de Joy derrière eux. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir ses émotions. La colère, la peur pouvaient se lire sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes à peine contenues. Kerensky s'approcha doucement et la dirigea vers une chaise. Elle se laissa faire, elle était encore sous le choc des images qu'elle venait de voir. Des milliers de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Qui en voulait autant à Largo pour lui faire une chose aussi horrible ? Pourquoi le faire souffrir comme ça ? Pourquoi ne demandait-il pas tout simplement une rançon ? Quel était son lien avec Kerensky ? Mais surtout, allaient-ils pouvoir le retrouver à temps avant que ce monstre ne le tue ? Elle regarda le Russe et fut surprise de trouver dans ses yeux une souffrance immense. Lui, le glaçon, comme elle se plaisait à le surnommer, avait un cœur et il était capable de ressentir de la douleur. Il se retourna sans dire un mot et s'assit à nouveau devant son écran. Le téléphone sonna et Simon répondit

\- Ici le bunker…..Oui Elisabeth, il est ici…. Je le préviens de suite, merci

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Sullivan en tentant de se ressaisir.

\- Les deux inspecteurs de l'autre jour sont dans votre bureau. A mon avis, on n'a pas dû les convaincre, fit Simon en grimaçant.

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait plus sage de leur dire la vérité ?

\- Et avoir les fédéraux sur le dos ? fit Joy avec conviction. Pas question ! Je vous rappelle que le kidnapping est considéré comme un crime fédéral.

\- Je sais bien mais je risque de ne pas avoir le choix, je ne peux pas leur mentir indéfiniment.

\- Essayez tout de même de gagner du temps, demanda Kerensky.

\- Bien je vais essayer, fit Sullivan en sortant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Les inspecteurs O'Brian et Giambone attendaient Sullivan de pied ferme. Toutes les recherches qu'ils avaient faites, tendaient à prouver que l'homme leur avait menti. Ils se regardèrent quand ils virent le visage pâle et les traits tirés de l'homme d'affaire. Ils se doutaient bien qu'il se passait quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec eux.

\- Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce sans un mot. Sullivan se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil tout en soupirant.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous voudrions savoir ce que vous nous cachez… Et surtout où se trouve M. Winch…

\- Je vous l'ai dit, il est à l'étranger pour affaire.

\- C'est étrange, répondit l'inspecteur Giambone.

\- Qu'est ce qui est étrange ?

\- L'immigration n'a aucune trace de son passage en douane et après renseignement, son jet privé est toujours garé bien gentiment dans son hangar, fit l'inspecteur O'Brian.

\- Ecoutez messieurs, M. Winch est injoignable pour l'instant, il est en pleine négociation avec les représentants d'une importante compagnie iranienne qui souhaite apporter sa contribution à la reconstruction. Seulement tout le monde n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée. Je vous demanderai donc de garder le secret.

Les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent, ils savaient pertinemment que l'homme devant eux leur mentait mais ils n'en avaient aucune preuve. Et s'ils continuaient, ils risquaient de se faire taper sur les doigts.

\- Bien, mais vous comprendrez que nous devons nous aussi faire notre travail, dit l'inspecteur Giambone. Une jeune femme est morte et il se trouve que votre patron est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu en vie.

\- Je comprends bien. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour entrer en contact avec lui.

\- Connaissez-vous un homme du nom de Nicholas Morstens ? demanda l'inspecteur O'Brian

\- Non, cela ne me dit rien mais nous avons des milliers d'employés.

\- Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît vérifier vos fichiers ?

\- Oui. Quel est le rapport avec le décès de Mlle Vincenti ?

\- Nous n'en savons rien encore… Disons seulement que c'est… une intuition.

\- Pas de problème, je vous préviendrais dès qu'on aura trouvé quelque chose.

Les deux inspecteurs sortirent. Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur fermées, le jeune inspecteur regarda son collègue avec incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi avoir mentionné Nicholas Morstens ? demanda Franck.

\- Je voulais voir sa réaction. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans l'attitude de ce type. Tu l'as bien regardé ? Il est sur les nerfs, on dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis une semaine. Non, je crois vraiment qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il tente de couvrir la fuite de son patron ?

\- Si son patron avait voulu s'enfuir, il l'aurait fait tout de suite après le meurtre. Non, non, non il y a autre chose.

\- Comme quoi par exemple ?

\- Et bien, continua Kevin en sortant de l'ascenseur, voilà un homme, qui d'après tout ce qu'on a appris, n'est pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités.

\- Oui mais où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Et il est introuvable maintenant. Son bras droit semble au bord de l'apoplexie. Je pense que M. Winch a de gros ennuis

\- Du genre ?

\- A mon avis, vu l'air paniqué de M. Sullivan, M. Winch a tout bonnement disparu.

\- Un kidnapping ?

\- Oui c'est ça, fit Kevin en hochant la tête.

\- Il faut prévenir les fédéraux !

\- Ah oui ? Sur quels motifs ? Nous n'avons aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, ils vont nous rire au nez, surtout si M. Sullivan continue à maintenir sa version de l'histoire.

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

\- Rien et on prie pour que son équipe de sécurité le sorte de là, dit Kevin en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la tour avant de monter en voiture.

xxxxxxxxxx

Largo était recroquevillé dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. Il avait froid et n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Tout son corps était douloureux. Il se sentait fiévreux, il avait du mal à garder le peu qu'il mangeait. Sa vision n'était pas très claire. Il regarda le pansement qu'il avait sur le bras. Son agresseur lui faisait une prise de sang après chaque séance. Il ramena ses genoux plus près de son corps et posa son front dessus. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était enfermé, un jour, une semaine, un mois. Vivre dans la quasi-obscurité lui avait fait perdre tout point de repère temporel. La lumière était devenue synonyme de douleur et il avait appris à la craindre. Chaque fois que celle-ci s'allumait, il savait que son tortionnaire allait venir et que sa douleur reviendrait aussi, plus forte que la fois précédente. La trappe au bas de la porte s'ouvrit et un plateau fut poussé à l'intérieur. Il attrapa celui-ci et mangea son maigre repas rapidement. Il but un peu d'eau d'une main tremblante. Il se doutait bien qu'elle devait être droguée. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il ait perdu ses forces en si peu de temps ? Il lâcha le bol en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et la lumière s'allumer. Il se rencogna dans un coin de la cellule, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien.

\- Alors mon jeune ami, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Allez vous faire voir !

\- Oh comme vous êtes injustes ! Pensez au bien que vous être en train de faire. Vous travaillez à faire avancer la science, fit-il avec un petit sourire mesquin.

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! répondit Largo en frissonnant.

\- Allons, allons ! Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que vos amis vous entendent jurer comme cela !

Largo vit l'homme sortir de sa poche une nouvelle seringue.

\- Non, non, non, non. Pas encore, je vous en prie, dit le jeune homme en se pressant contre le mur.

\- Allons un peu de courage, fit l'homme en prenant le bras de Largo et y planta l'aiguille.

Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers Largo qui était roulé en boule sur la paille.

\- Oh j'allais oublier de vous dire. Votre amie, Mlle Arden… Elle nous a quittés de manière définitive. Je suis désolé…

Largo sentit son cœur se glacer et arrêter de battre. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il mentait. Joy ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie sans qu'il ait eu l'occasion de lui dire à quel point elle était spéciale à ses yeux, à quel point il l'aimait. Un hurlement presque inhumain franchit ses lèvres et il laissa libre cours à sa douleur.

xxxxxxxxxx

Joy regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Kerensky. Celui-ci s'acharnait sur son clavier depuis que Sullivan les avait appelés pour leur donner le nom de Nicholas Morstens quelques heures auparavant. Simon entra dans le bunker avec des provisions pleins les bras, il était suivi par Sullivan qui venait aux nouvelles.

\- Quelque chose de neuf ? demanda-t-il anxieux.

\- Vous êtes sûr du nom que vous m'avez donné ? s'enquit Kerensky.

Sullivan hocha la tête en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil. Simon déballa les provisions qu'il avait apportées.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Joy.

\- Tout ça ? De la nourriture ! Vous avez vu ce que vous mangez ? Je sais bien qu'on est en crise, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser aller sur le champ de bataille l'estomac vide !

Joy eut un sourire, le premier depuis que ce cauchemar avait commencé. Elle savait bien que c'était la manière de Simon de leur dire qu'il tenait à eux. Elle prit un sandwich au poulet et mordit dedans sans grande conviction.

\- Ca y est, je l'ai trouvé ! fit Kerensky. Je savais bien que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Professeur Nicholas Mortens, virologue, biologiste, et épidémiologiste reconnu, diplômé la célèbre université de Harvard. Il travaillait à l'élaboration d'un vaccin contre la fièvre Ebola entre autres choses. Il cherchait à augmenter le système immunitaire. Le problème, c'est qu'il faisait des essais non pas sur des souris mais sur des sans-abris qu'il recrutait dans les différents centres d'accueils de la ville. Nous avons été alertés par son assistant de recherche. Largo a immédiatement mis un terme au projet et a fermé le laboratoire. Ca a fait la une de tous les journaux. Ce cher professeur a été accusé de meurtre et autres peccadilles. Il semblerait que ses cobayes n'aient pas eu une fin bien heureuse. Cependant, il a bénéficié d'un non-lieu.

\- Un non-lieu ? Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Simon interloqué.

\- C'est ça la justice capitaliste. En l'absence de notes et de cadavres, le procureur n'a pu prouver les meurtres et autres mauvaises manipulations. Cependant, il a été jugé par ses pairs et il ne peut plus approcher d'une éprouvette à moins de cinquante mètres.

\- Il ne nous manquait plus que cela ! Un savant fou dans la nature ! fit Simon en se passant la main nerveusement dans les cheveux

\- Tu crois que c'est lui qui pourrait avoir enlevé Largo ?

\- C'est une possibilité. Il a juré de se venger de nous deux. C'est à cause de nos deux témoignages qu'il ne peut plus exercer la médecine sous quelque forme que ce soit. J'ai envoyé au labo l'enveloppe ainsi que le CD pour analyse des empreintes. Je devrais avoir une réponse dans peu de temps.

Le portable de Kerensky sonna.

\- Kerensky.

\- Alors toujours à la recherche de ton patron ? demanda une voix moqueuse

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mortens ?

\- Oh je vois que tu as quand même réussi à faire ton travail. Je ne t'ai pas trop facilité la tâche, j'espère ?

\- Où est-il ? Où est Largo ?

\- Essaye de deviner ? Tu as 2h pour me retrouver avant que ton cher patron n'aille rejoindre cette chère Daniella….

\- Espèce de…

\- Tut tut tut…. Quel manque de politesse envers un vieil ami. Je vous recontacterai plus tard… Enfin peut être…

La ligne fut coupée avant qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Kerensky tapota sur le clavier et une carte de la ville apparut. Il avait fait mettre les téléphones sur écoute y compris son propre portable.

\- Alors ? demanda Joy

\- Il n'est pas resté assez longtemps en ligne ! La localisation n'est pas très précise. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il appelait de ce secteur-là, fit l'informaticien en désignant une large zone sur la carte.

\- Euh, je ne voudrais pas vous démoraliser mais ça fait une sacrée surface à couvrir, dit Simon.

\- Non tu ne nous démoralises pas ! fit Joy en faisant la moue, où ai-je rangé mon arme que je me mette une balle dans la tête !

\- Très drôle, répondit Simon.

\- Peut être… Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix si on veut le retrouver. A moins que tu n'aies une de tes brillantes idées, répondit Kerensky en le fusillant du regard.

\- Attend, fit Joy en regardant la fiche signalétique de Mortens qui était affichée sur un autre écran. Il est écrit ici qu'il a hérité de la propriété de ses parents. Hors celle-ci se trouve exactement au beau milieu de la zone de recherche. On pourrait commencer par-là.

\- Très bonne idée, fit le Russe en se levant et en prenant sa veste

xxxxxxxxxx

Mortens regardait l'écran de contrôle avec délectation. Il regardait sa victime se balancer d'avant en arrière. Lui avoir fait croire que son amie était morte, voir et entendre sa douleur quand il hurlait son nom était presque jouissif. Il se dirigea vers l'une des étagères et y prit un flacon. Il le mit dans sa poche avec une seringue. Il allait enfin pouvoir exécuter la phase trois de son plan : éliminer Winch et tous ses collaborateurs les plus proches. Ainsi ses nouveaux employeurs mettraient la main sur le groupe W et lui serait récompensé en étant réhabilité aux yeux de ses confrères. Il entra dans la cellule et alluma la lumière. Largo ne bougea pas. Joy étant morte, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se battre. Une petite voix lui disait pourtant de ne pas abandonner, mais il était si fatigué. Il sentit l'homme lui saisir le bras et lui faire une piqûre. Il attendit la douleur mais elle ne vint pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et interrogea du regard son tortionnaire, celui-ci lui sourit tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Largo se sentit partir et les ténèbres l'engloutirent. Morstens sortit en éteignant la lumière. Il ferma la porte à double tour. Il sortit son portable de la poche de sa blouse, il composa un numéro.

\- C'est fait, dit-il d'une voix sûre et il raccrocha

Il prit la valise et la mallette qu'il avait préparée et quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière. Il monta en voiture et mit le contact. La voiture explosa dans une gerbe de flammes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quand l'Intel Unit arriva sur les lieux, la voiture brûlait encore. Joy tenta de s'approcher pour sauver la personne au volant mais la chaleur l'en empêcha.

\- On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, fit Kerensky, allons essayer de trouver Largo

Joy hocha la tête. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et se dispersèrent. Simon monta à l'étage, Joy et Kerensky, après avoir examiné le rez-de-chaussée, descendirent l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Il n'y avait là que quelques boîtes en carton pleines de poussières. Ils se séparèrent pour continuer leur exploration.

\- Il y a une porte ici, fit Joy, mais elle est fermée.

\- Depuis quand ça pose un problème ? demanda Kerensky en pointant son arme sur la serrure.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu savais faire preuve de finesse.

Il tira, et la porte s'ouvrit, ce qu'ils découvrirent les laissa pantois : un laboratoire ! Toute cette partie du sous-sol avait été transformée en laboratoire. Ils examinèrent le matériel, mais ne trouvèrent rien qui pouvait dire à quoi servaient ces installations. Ils passèrent dans une petite salle contiguë, il y avait là un écran de contrôle ainsi que du matériel informatique. Un hurlement les fit sursauter. Ils se regardèrent et se dirigèrent de concert vers la porte en bois massif juste devant eux qui était, bien évidemment, fermée à clé. Celle-ci ressemblait à une porte comme on pouvait en voir dans les donjons. La serrure pourtant ancienne était en parfaite état et ne céderait pas aussi facilement aux balles.

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour l'ouvrir ? demanda Simon en entrant dans la pièce.

Un autre hurlement leur glaça les sangs. Simon repoussa les deux autres et se mit au travail. Il sortit son attirail et força la porte. Kerensky fut le premier à entrer. Il alluma la lumière et Largo se recroquevilla dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cellule.

\- Non, non, non, non, non, pitié pas encore, fit le jeune milliardaire en essayant de se fondre dans le mur.

\- Largo, dit doucement Joy en approchant doucement.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec un air hagard. Non ce n'est pas possible, pensa-t-il, elle est morte ! C'est encore un de ses tours…

\- Largo, c'est moi, c'est Joy, c'est fini maintenant.

\- Non ! Tu es morte ! Ca ne peut…

\- Largo, écoute-moi, fit-elle en essayant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Non ! Tu es morte ! Il me l'a dit ! Il t'a tué ! continua-t-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en fuyant le contact.

\- Largo…

\- Non ! cria-t-il en bouchant les oreilles avec les mains.

Joy regarda Simon et Kerensky avec incompréhension. Simon s'accroupit et prit le menton de son ami pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Largo, c'est moi, c'est Simon, tu me reconnais ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Simon ? fit-il d'une voix enrouée.

\- Oui, vieux frère, on va te sortir là.

\- Ah quoi bon maintenant, elle est morte, jamais elle ne saura…que… que, dit-il en laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

\- Ecoute-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que ce mec t'a dit…. Mais Joy est vivante.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, elle… Elle….

\- Est-ce que je t'ai jamais menti ?

Largo parti d'un rire sans joie et secoua la tête.

\- Je sais que je raconte des conneries de temps à autre, mais est-ce que tu crois que je te mentirais pour une chose pareille ?

Largo sembla réfléchir un petit moment et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation

\- Elle est en vie ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, n'osant croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Oui, je suis là, je suis bien vivante, fit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Joy, je…, murmura-t-il en laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

\- Je sais, je sais, répondit-elle en le berçant.

\- Non, il faut…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras tout le temps, dit-elle en lui caressant le visage.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, réconforté par la douce chaleur du corps de Joy. Il sentait sa main sur son visage, et se laissa aller en écoutant le son mélodieux de sa voix.

\- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre vos retrouvailles… Mais il serait peut-être temps de sortir d'ici, dit Kerensky, est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…, répondit Largo d'une voix tremblante.

Il tenta de se lever avec l'aide de Joy, mais ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Il se sentait aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né. Kerensky le rattrapa et passa son bras sous ses genoux pour le porter vers la sortie. Joy sortit la première et appela Sullivan pour qu'on les attende à la clinique. Il était hors de question d'emmener Largo à l'hôpital, il leur fallait un endroit plus discret et plus sûr. Si le ravisseur était bien la personne qui avait brûlé dans la voiture, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'était pas le commanditaire de toute cette affaire. Cela voulait dire aussi que le jeune homme, que Kerensky était en train d'installer dans la voiture, n'était pas encore tout à fait en sécurité. Elle appela ensuite la police et demanda les deux inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête sur la mort de Daniella afin de les mettre au courant des derniers développements. Elle leur donna le nom de la clinique et monta en voiture.

xxxxxxxxxx

Simon faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente des urgences. Cela faisait près d'une heure que les médecins examinaient Largo.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça dure aussi longtemps ? demanda Simon pour la dixième fois en dix minutes.

\- Laisse-les faire leur travail, dit Joy exaspérée, même si tu uses le carrelage, ça ne fera pas venir le docteur plus vite.

\- Quelle l'heure il est ? fit Simon en continuant son marathon.

\- Deux minutes de plus que la dernière fois où tu l'as demandé, répondit Kerensky excédé, et si tu ne t'assois pas tout de suite, je vais te mettre une balle dans la jambe pour te faire tenir tranquille.

\- OK, OK, OK, je m'assois ! Content ? répliqua Simon en s'asseyant sur la chaise en plastique et en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

xxxxxxxxxx

En salle d'examen, les médecins s'affairaient autour du milliardaire inconscient. Son état était grave sans pour autant menacer sa vie. Soudain l'une des infirmières s'écroula. L'un des internes se précipita. Le jeune femme était brûlante, et avait des rougeurs sur les bras.

\- Nancy ? Nancy ? Faut la mettre sur un brancard…. Allez, on se dépêche…

xxxxxxxxxx

Le docteur Markam sortit de la salle d'examen, en secouant la tête. Les derniers résultats étaient déconcertants. Le jeune Winch semblait aller bien, mais les examens sanguins disaient tout le contraire.

\- Alors docteur comment va-t-il ? demanda Simon en le voyant approcher.

\- Vous êtes là pour M. Winch ?

\- Oui, répondit Simon précipitamment, alors comment va-t-il ?

\- Il a deux côtes fêlées, des bleus et des bosses, une certaine photophobie due à ses conditions de détention. Il est déshydraté, et souffre de malnutrition. Il est aussi un peu désorienté. Psychologiquement, il aura besoin de soutien, avec ce qu'il a vécu, il n'est pas improbable qu'il y ait des conséquences.

\- C'est-à-dire ? fit Joy.

\- Oh, il faut craindre des cauchemars, des flash-back qui pourront être particulièrement réalistes.

\- Vous semblez inquiet, y a-t-il autre chose que vous ne nous dites pas ? demanda Kerensky en observant le médecin.

\- Eh bien nous avons trouvé des anomalies dans la formule sanguine de votre ami, il pourrait s'agir de restes de drogue que son ravisseur lui aurait administrée. Nous en saurons plus dans quelques heures, nous allons le garder quarante-huit heures en observation.

\- On peut le voir ?

\- Pas de problème, vous pourrez le voir dès qu'il sera installé dans une chambre mais il risque d'être un peu dans les nuages. Nous avons dû lui donner un léger somnifère, il était vraiment trop agité.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dans une salle de réanimation des urgences, les médecins se battaient pour sauver la vie de l'infirmière qui avait eu un malaise un peu plus tôt. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait pu l'affecter en aussi peu de temps et d'une manière aussi grave. Nancy était une jeune femme de 25 ans, en bonne santé et d'une nature plutôt robuste. Sa température atteignait les 40°, sa respiration était laborieuse même avec le masque à oxygène. Son cœur battait à une allure folle. Des plaques rougeâtres recouvraient son corps. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'arrêta soudain. L'écran donnait un tracé plat. L'un des médecins empoigna les palettes et la choqua une première fois, puis une deuxième en augmentant la puissance. La troisième fut la bonne et le cœur repartit de nouveau. Il fut décidé qu'elle resterait aux urgences jusqu'à l'arrivée des résultats des examens.

xxxxxxxxxx

Joy, Simon et Kerensky entrèrent dans la chambre de Largo. Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit, une perfusion attaché à son bras. Il semblait si fragile. Les diverses coupures avaient été soignées et ses côtes avaient été bandées. Joy approcha et caressa le visage de celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme de sa vie. Elle secoua la tête, non elle ne devait pas céder à ses émotions, du moins pas maintenant, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité.

\- Joy ? fit Largo d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui je suis là, tu as soif ?

Il hocha la tête, il avait l'impression que sa gorge ressemblait à du papier de verre. Elle lui tendit un verre avec une paille.

\- Comment tu te sens vieux frère ? demanda Simon toujours inquiet.

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. J'ai l'impression que je suis passé sous un dix tonnes, mais je survivrais.

\- Encore heureux ! Je ne voudrais pas perdre mon meilleur ami !

\- C'est surtout que tu ne saurais pas où aller, répondit malicieusement Joy.

\- Là, tu me fends le cœur ! Moi qui croyais que tu avais enfin succombé à mon charme.

\- Ah pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que ça fait presque une semaine que tu n'as pas menacé de me tirer dessus !

\- Je peux faire de ton désir une réalité si tu le souhaites si fort.

\- Ca suffit les enfants, fit Kerensky en les séparant. Excuse-les, ils ont oubliés de prendre leur calmant avant de venir.

Largo souriait, ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver les siens, lui qui avait cru que cette fois-ci la chance lui avait tourné le dos. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Joy. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder, elle était si belle.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Largo qui la trouvait un peu pâle.

\- Oui, juste un peu de fatigue. Rien qui ne puisse être résolu par un bon bain et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de te laisser te reposer, dit Joy en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille personnellement sur toi.

\- Alors je ne peux rêver mieux comme protection, fit-il en remontant les couvertures et en fermant les yeux.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il avait la sensation d'oublier quelque chose. Il tenta de réfléchir mais ses pensées étaient toutes entremêlées. Il poussa un soupir de frustration et referma les yeux. Ses amis se dirigeaient vers la porte quand Joy se mit à tituber. Elle porta sa main à sa tête et tenta de se rattraper au mur. La pièce se mit à tourner, un voile noir s'abattit sur la jeune femme qui tomba à terre, inanimée. Simon et Kerensky se précipitèrent. Largo cria son nom, tenta de se lever mais il retomba sur les oreillers à bout de souffle. Simon sortit dans le couloir et interpella un médecin. La suite des événements se passa rapidement, Joy fut mise sur un brancard et emmenée aux urgences. Simon et Kerensky l'accompagnèrent tandis qu'une infirmière administrait un calmant à Largo pour l'empêcher de bondir hors de son lit. Il s'endormit en murmurant le nom de Joy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dans la salle de réanimation des urgences, la tension était à son comble. Les médecins tentaient en vain de stabiliser l'état de la jeune femme. Ils remarquèrent des symptômes semblables à ceux que présentait l'infirmière qui attendait dans la salle d'à côté.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? demanda le docteur Markam.

\- Docteur, nous avons les résultats de Nancy, dit une infirmière en passant la tête par les portes battantes.

\- J'arrive… Je reviens de suite, fit-il à l'intention d'une des infirmières, on fait exactement la même batterie de tests pour elle que pour Nancy et demandez au labo de les traiter en priorité, nous risquons d'avoir un début d'épidémie.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? demanda l'un des internes avec inquiétude.

\- Je préfère prendre toutes les précautions possibles.

Il sortit de la salle en jetant ses gants en latex dans la poubelle près de la porte.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kerensky et Simon tentaient tant bien que mal de réprimer leur impatience. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Joy était aux mains des médecins. Le russe avait chaud et avait quelques vertiges mais il avait attribué cela au manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Il était vrai que depuis que tout ceci avait commencé, le sommeil et la nourriture avait été le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Ca va Kerensky, tu as l'air tout pâle ?

\- Oui, oui, juste un mal de tête à force de t'entendre parler à tort et à travers, fit-il avec plus de mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Oh pardonnez-moi votre altesse, répondit Simon vexé. Je m'en voudrais de vous déranger plus longtemps, je vais me chercher du café.

Il se leva et allait sortir de la pièce quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Le Suisse se retourna et vit Kerensky inconscient sur le sol.

\- Merde, c'est pas vrai ! Pas toi aussi ! fit Simon au bord de la panique.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami tout seul. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre non plus le passage d'une infirmière ou d'un médecin. Le médecin qui avait soigné Largo passa, accompagné d'une infirmière, Simon remercia tous les saints qu'il connaissait de cette chance.

\- Docteur, je vous en prie, aidez-moi ! ! ! cria Simon paniqué.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On discutait et puis boum plus rien !

\- Il s'est plaint de quelque chose ? demanda le médecin en examinant le Russe.

\- Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait mal à la tête mais je pensais qu'il plaisantait.

\- Est-il allergique à certains médicaments ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Est-ce qu'il prend un traitement quelconque ?

\- Aucune idée

\- Bien, allez, on va le mettre en zone trois. On fait les mêmes tests que pour Mlle Arden et Nancy.

\- Bien docteur !

xxxxxxxxxx

Quelques heures plus tard, la clinique était en effervescence. Les urgences ainsi que tout le premier étage avaient été mis en quarantaine. Plus de la moitié de l'équipe qui avait pris en charge Largo et ses amis étaient malades à leurs tours. Seul le docteur Markam et Simon semblaient épargnés pour le moment. On avait mis les membres de l'Intel Unit dans la même chambre. Joy et Kerensky avaient sombré dans le coma deux heures auparavant, au grand désespoir de Largo qui malgré tout se portait bien. Celui-ci était assis dans un fauteuil roulant entre les lits de ses amis. Toutes ses forces étaient concentrées sur eux.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, fit le docteur Markam en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Oh docteur, je le ferai… Vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Rien de significatif…. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que ça se répand très vite.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Eh bien, à part vos deux amis, j'ai déjà deux internes et quatre infirmières dans un état grave.

\- Vous savez d'où ça vient ?

\- Vous voulez dire le patient zéro ?

Largo hocha la tête. Il regarda tour à tour Joy et Kerensky. Ils avaient l'air si mal en point et tout cela était arrivé en si peu de temps.

\- Nous avons effectivement trouvé les mêmes traces dans tous les échantillons de sang, y compris les vôtres.

\- Vous ne voulez pas dire que je… Enfin que c'est moi qui…

\- C'est ce que tendent à prouver toutes nos analyses, je suis désolé

\- Mais comment ? Je ne me sens pas malade du tout.

\- Et pourtant vous êtes porteur de ce germe, je l'avais remarqué lors de votre premier bilan sanguin. Nous avons cru au départ que c'étaient des restes de drogue que votre ravisseur vous avait injectée.

\- Il m'a en effet fait plusieurs piqûres, dit Largo en frissonnant à ce souvenir.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, il était presque capable de sentir l'aiguille briser la barrière de sa peau et pénétrer dans ses veines. Il sentait la brûlure puis la douleur l'envahir. Largo respirait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que les images défilaient devant ses yeux. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule qui le fit revenir au présent.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui désolé, je….

\- Je sais. Vous disiez qu'il vous avait fait plusieurs piqûres.

\- Oui, répondit Largo en soupirant. C'était si douloureux chaque fois, j'ai cru devenir fou, je ne sais combien de temps cela durait. Quand enfin c'était fini, il venait et prenait un peu de sang, sauf…

\- Sauf ?

\- La dernière fois, il m'a piqué mais la douleur n'est pas venue, enfin pas de suite.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il m'a fait la piqûre et il n'y a rien eu, si ce n'est que je me suis senti relaxé pour la première depuis le début de ce cauchemar, j'ai dû perdre connaissance pendant un petit moment. Quand je suis revenu à moi, c'est là que la douleur est apparue de nouveau.

\- Je vois alors peut être que…

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, si je suis le patient zéro, comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas malade ?

\- Vous n'avez peut-être pas les symptômes, mais vous êtes contaminé, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Cela veut dire que…

\- Que tôt ou tard vous développerez la même infection que les autres.

\- Et Simon ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Votre ami va bien pour le moment et ne présente aucune trace de contamination, il donne un coup de main aux infirmières, dans la salle des urgences

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Largo.

\- Continuer à chercher un traitement et tenter de ne perdre aucun patient. Quant à vous, je veux que vous alliez vous mettre au lit et que vous vous reposiez un peu. Une infirmière va venir vous donner un sédatif.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir ! cria-t-il. Je ne veux pas m'endormir et me réveiller pour m'apercevoir qu'ils ne sont plus là, continua-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Mais votre corps a besoin de ce repos pour se remettre de tout ce à quoi il a été soumis ces derniers jours. Vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces, croyez-moi.

Largo se laissa mettre au lit sans résister, il savait que le docteur Markam avait raison, mais il avait si peur. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à les perdre tous les deux. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se rappeler les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dans la salle des urgences, Simon tentait d'aider de son mieux les équipes soignantes. Il releva la tête et vit entrer le docteur Markam, il lisait un rapport médical et semblait soucieux.

\- Alors comment vont-ils ?

\- Vos deux amis sont toujours dans le coma. Il n'y a aucune amélioration, ni aucune aggravations, ils sont stables pour le moment. Mais je ne pense pas que cela va durer…

\- C'est-à-dire ? dit Simon en se passant la main nerveusement dans les cheveux.

\- Les antibiotiques n'ont pas l'air de faire effet mais nous n'en serons pas sûrs avant quelques heures. Si cela est le cas, il faudra trouver une autre parade.

\- Et Largo ?

\- Lui ? Il se fait un sang d'encre pour vous et vos compagnons. Je viens de l'obliger à se mettre au lit, il s'est enfin endormi.

\- Y a une chose que je ne comprends pas… Si c'est Largo qui a contaminé tout le monde, alors pourquoi n'est-il pas malade ? Et pourquoi je ne suis pas contaminé moi aussi ? J'ai passé autant de temps avec lui que les autres.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être que la période d'incubation est plus longue que nous le pensions… Vous savez chaque personne réagit de manière différente devant la maladie.

\- Peut être… Bon si pour le moment on a pas besoin de moi ici, je vais retourner les surveiller.

\- C'est une bonne idée, mieux vaut ne pas les laisser seuls. Oh, M. Ovronnaz, une infirmière viendra vous faire une prise de sang dans un petit moment.

\- Pas de problème, si ça peut vous aider à comprendre comment ça fonctionne, fit Simon en faisant la grimace. Il détestait les piqûres.

Le docteur Markam soupira. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu se trouver à la place de Simon. Il avait l'air très proche de ses amis et si jamais le sort voulait que l'infection fut mortelle, il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir.

xxxxxxxxxx

Largo se réveilla en nage. Il avait chaud, sa gorge était sèche et ses lèvres étaient craquelées par la soif. Pendant un court instant, il se crut revenu dans sa cellule, mais la voix de Simon le ramena à la réalité. Il tourna la tête et aperçut son ami, assis entre Joy et Kerensky, en train de leur faire la lecture. Il referma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le rythme des mots. Le Suisse cessa sa lecture quand une infirmière entra dans la pièce pour lui faire un nouveau prélèvement de sang. Il y avait droit toutes les deux heures.

\- Encore ? fit il en remontant sa manche, faudrait quand même leur préciser qu'il n'y a pas écrit banque du sang sur mon front.

\- Non, toi y a écrit tombeur de ses dames, dit Largo d'une voix rauque.

\- Eh ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis irrésistible… Ca va vieux frère ? Je ne voudrais pas dire mais tu as une tête de déterré.

\- J'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur toi pour me remonter le moral.

Il toussa, sa gorge ressemblait à du papier de verre. L'infirmière lui tendit un verre avec une paille. Il but à petites gorgées se délectant de l'eau fraîche qui adoucissait son gosier si douloureux. Le docteur Markam entra et fut content de voir son patient réveillé.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il en examinant le jeune homme.

\- Groggy. J'ai si chaud.

\- Pas de douleurs ?

\- Non, si ce n'est un mal de tête.

\- Je vais vous faire donner quelque chose.

\- Comment vont-ils ? fit Largo en désignant ses deux amis.

\- Ils sont stables pour le moment mais je crains que les antibiotiques n'aient pas l'effet escompté. Nous ne le saurons que dans quelques heures.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

\- Et bien nous essayerons autre chose, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout l'hôpital est sur le pied de guerre, de même que des chercheurs dans vos laboratoires.

Largo le regarda sans comprendre. Comment le groupe W pouvait-il intervenir dans cette affaire ?

\- Votre ami Simon a contacté votre bras droit qui a mis à notre disposition plusieurs chercheurs et des laboratoires des plus performants. Nous allons recevoir des renforts d'Atlanta. J'ai dû contacter le CDC, l'épidémie se répand trop vite

\- Combien de malades ? demanda Largo.

\- Pour le moment six infirmières, quatre internes et deux patients mais je crains le pire. Il y a beaucoup de passage aux urgences et, même si j'ai fait boucler le service au plus vite, il se peut bien qu'une personne contaminée soit passée entre les mailles du filet.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous n'avez aucune idée de la manière d'arrêter ce virus.

\- C'est ça en gros, mais je n'abandonne pas, au contraire, je ne me décourage jamais.

Soudain les alarmes se déclenchèrent. Le moniteur cardiaque de Kerensky indiquait un tracé plat. Le médecin se précipita, il ouvrit la blouse et commença le massage cardiaque. Une infirmière arriva avec un chariot de réanimation accompagné d'un autre médecin qui avait entendu l'alarme. Sous la direction du docteur Markam, celui-ci intuba le Russe tandis que son collègue injecta de l'épinéphrine pour tenter de faire repartir le cœur mais rien ne se passa. Il utilisa alors les palettes qu'il posa sur le torse du russe. Son corps eut un soubresaut quand il fut traversé par l'électricité. Le tracé était toujours plat. Le médecin recommença une nouvelle fois et Georgi fut à nouveau secoué par une décharge électrique plus forte que la précédente. Le moniteur indiquait toujours un tracé plat. Le Dr Markam ordonna qu'on monte encore la puissance et recommença. Le corps de Kerensky se souleva à nouveau sous l'effet du choc électrique et cette fois-ci le cœur repartit, au grand soulagement de Largo et de Simon qui observaient la scène avec inquiétude. Le médecin soupira, il ne savait combien de temps encore il pourrait les maintenir en vie. Le jeune milliardaire retomba sur son oreiller, son mal de tête n'avait fait qu'empirer et la vue de Kerensky au bord de l'abîme ne le rassurait guère. Le docteur Markam se tourna vers lui, il vit la grimace de douleur du jeune homme.

\- Ca va aller mieux avec ceci, fit le médecin en prenant une seringue sur le plateau près de lui.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il tient le coup pour le moment… Je veux que vous vous reposiez maintenant, vous avez eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la journée.

Largo pâlit. Il commença à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Il sentit son corps se crisper. Il avait l'impression que tout son être était entrain de se consumer.

\- Il convulse, hurla le médecin. Maintenez-le !

Simon tentait tant bien que mal de tenir son ami. Il était horrifié par ce qui se passait. Il avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir loin de ce cauchemar mais il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, pas dans un état pareil. L'une des infirmières tendit une seringue au docteur Markam qui injecta le tranquillisant. Le corps de Largo se détendit sous l'effet du narcotique et la douleur s'atténua. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans ce sommeil artificiel.

xxxxxxxxxx

Simon était à la chapelle. Il n'avait jamais été très croyant mais il ressentait le besoin de se trouver dans un endroit où régnait un semblant de paix. Cette paix qui lui faisait défaut, cette paix qui, malgré tous ses efforts, n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Il était assis là depuis plus d'une heure, priant et suppliant le Seigneur de bien vouloir épargner ses amis. Il en était même venu à proposer sa vie en échange de celles de ceux qu'il aimait. Il était capable de bien des choses pour eux, y compris donner sa vie pour les sauver. Il sentit une présence derrière lui.

\- Simon ?

\- Ah c'est vous docteur… Ca ne va pas ?

\- Je viens de perdre un de mes patients. Rassurez-vous vos amis vont bien, dit le médecin en voyant l'air paniqué du jeune homme. C'est une des infirmières, Nancy.

\- Je suis désolé… Vous n'avez toujours rien trouvé ?

\- Non, si ce n'est que vous semblez présenter une immunité naturelle à ce virus.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Le virus a une période d'incubation très courte 8 à 12 heures maximum. Passé cette période, l'infection se déclenche. Hors cela fait plus de 24h et vous ne montrez toujours aucun signe de contamination. Votre sang semble contenir une protéine qui vous protège.

\- Et on ne peut pas… je sais pas moi… leur donner un peu de mon sang ?

\- Hélas, ça ne marche pas ainsi. De plus, vous êtes de groupes différents et malheureusement vous n'êtes pas donneur universel.

\- Il faut pourtant faire quelque chose, sinon on va les perdre !

\- Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons.

\- Je le sais, je suis désolé, fit Simon en se prenant le visage entre les mains. Mais ils sont la seule famille que j'ai.

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Ca me rend dingue de rester là à ne rien faire… Vous comprenez, ils m'ont déjà sorti de situations difficiles… Et maintenant, ils sont au bord de… Et je ne peux absolument rien faire !

\- Je comprends votre frustration.

\- Dites docteur, si je suis immunisé, vous l'êtes aussi ? Parce que depuis le temps que vous nous soignez tous, vous auriez dû tomber malade vous aussi.

\- Vous avez raison, j'ai tellement été pris dans tout cela que je n'ai même pas réalisé que…

Le médecin s'arrêta au milieu de la phrase. Quelque chose que lui avait dit Simon venait de lui donner une idée.

\- Venez, je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution qui nous permettrait de sauver et vos amis et mes collègues.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je vous expliquerai en chemin.

Ils sortirent presque en courant de la chapelle et se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire mobile qui avait été installé aux urgences. Ils remplirent plusieurs pochettes avec leur sang et passèrent le tout à la centrifugeuse. Il fallait séparer les globules rouges du reste de la formule sanguine, ceux-ci rendant la transfusion impossible. Après quelques heures d'efforts acharnés, tout fut enfin prêt. La question qui se posait maintenant était de savoir qui allait servir de cobaye. Une infirmière arriva en courant.

\- Docteur !

\- Oui, Beth ?

\- C'est M. Winch… Son état s'est encore aggravé… Il vient de convulser pour la troisième fois… Son cœur ne va pas tenir longtemps, si nous ne trouvons pas une solution.

\- Et les autres ? demanda Simon avec appréhension.

\- Il n'y a aucun changement, j'en ai peur.

\- Et les autres patients…. ? s'enquit le médecin.

\- Ils tiennent bon, c'est un miracle que nous n'ayons perdu personne de plus.

\- Bien je crois que nous avons trouvé nos cobayes, dit le médecin en regardant Simon.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il savait que le risque était grand mais tous les traitements s'étaient révélés inefficaces.

xxxxxxxxxx

Simon était assis près de Largo. Le jeune homme gémissait, il était en proie à des crampes qui lui arrachait des larmes de douleur. Les transfusions avaient commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure et il ne voyait encore aucun effet. Le docteur Markam lui avait bien fait comprendre que les résultats ne seraient pas immédiats mais Simon avait l'espoir qu'ils se réveillent d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Simon ?

\- Largo…

\- Faut que ça s'arrête, j'en peux plus, j'ai tellement mal !

\- Un peu de patience, ça va faire effet… Calme-toi… Ferme les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas ! J'ai si mal !

\- Ca va passer, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, ça va aller…

Il prit la main de son ami et la serra fortement. Il était inquiet, il avait peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'antidote tardait tellement à faire effet. Le médecin entra et examina les constantes de Joy et Kerensky. Il sourit, il y avait une amélioration notable de leur état. Puis il examina Largo, ce qu'il constata le laissa perplexe. L'état du jeune homme n'avait en rien changé, pire encore, il s'était aggravé. Ses muscles commençaient à se paralyser et si cela continuait ainsi, il risquait de mourir d'asphyxie. Il se demanda pourquoi le traitement n'était pas efficace. Il prit une seringue et fit une prise de sang.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le temps semblait s'écouler trop doucement au goût de Simon. Non seulement Kerensky et Joy n'avaient pas repris connaissance, même si le docteur Markam lui avait assuré qu'ils étaient maintenant hors de danger, mais l'état de Largo empirait de minute en minute. Bien sûr le médecin faisait tout son possible mais lui, son meilleur ami, se sentait impuissant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Une autre infirmière entra dans la chambre et vint prendre encore un peu de sang. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Simon était allongé près de son ami, le tenant dans ses bras pour tenter de lui transmettre autant d'énergie qu'il le pouvait. Largo s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, le suppliant en pleurant d'arrêter la douleur. Le docteur Markam entra dans la chambre et débrancha la perfusion. Le remède était en train de le tuer.

\- Eh pourquoi….

\- Il est en train d'y faire une réaction…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il semblerait que la protéine, combinée avec ce qui a été injecté à M. Winch pendant sa captivité, forme une dangereuse toxine.

\- Que peut-on faire ? demanda Simon en resserrant son étreinte, Largo semblait ne pas avoir entendu.

\- Il faudrait pouvoir nettoyer son sang avant que les effets ne soient plus nocifs.

\- Et comment on peut faire cela ?

Le médecin sembla réfléchir un instant puis il appela une infirmière. Il lui parla à voix basse, celle-ci hocha la tête et sortit rapidement pour revenir avec un chariot quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Simon sans lâcher son étreinte.

\- C'est un dialyseur.

\- Un quoi ? ?

\- Cette machine permet de nettoyer le sang quand les reins ne fonctionnent plus mais, je pense que dans ce cas, il pourrait faire office de filtre et ainsi retenir la toxine, fit le médecin pendant qu'une infirmière s'occupait de la brancher.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ?

\- Pour vous dire la vérité, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je ne crois pas nous ayons le choix.

\- Ok alors allez-y…

Simon regarda son ami. Il était d'une pâleur extrême, une fine couche sueur recouvrait son visage. Il avait sombré dans l'inconscience quelques minutes auparavant. Il en avait été soulagé, il ne pouvait supporter de voir Largo souffrir autant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le silence régnait dans la chambre inondée par le soleil. On n'entendait que le ronronnement des différents appareils. Simon avait fermé les yeux, il était épuisé. Il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil depuis que toute cette histoire avait commencé.

\- Simon ? murmura une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le Suisse ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, se demandant pendant un instant où il était. Il regarda la pendule suspendue au mur en face de lui et tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix.

\- Joy ? fit-il en allant la rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

\- C'est une longue histoire, fit Simon en lui tendant un verre d'eau muni d'une paille… Mais pour faire court, tu as été malade et maintenant tout va bien

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Kerensky allongé dans le lit à côté du sien et Largo dans le lit d'en face.

\- Et Kerensky ? Et Largo ?

\- Georgi est tiré d'affaire, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

\- Et Largo ?

\- Lui, c'est différent…

\- Comment ça ? fit-elle en tentant de se relever.

\- Non, ne bouge pas… On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour le sauver…

\- Mais…

\- Tout a été tenté, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, alors je t'en prie Joy, reste tranquille, dit Simon en la prenant par les épaules.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent trop lentement au goût du Suisse qui faisait les cent pas allant d'un lit à l'autre. Joy s'était rendormie malgré l'énergie qu'elle avait déployée pour rester éveillée. Il regarda encore une fois la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la porte. Le dialyseur fonctionnait toujours, nettoyant le sang de Largo de la toxine. Simon espérait que cela serait suffisant pour remettre son ami sur pied. Le docteur Markam entra, examina Joy et Kerensky qui avait repris connaissance entre temps. Le médecin l'extuba, tandis que Simon lui expliquait succinctement ce qui c'était passé. Le Russe refusa de rester au lit et insista pour faire des recherches pour aider à comprendre le mal qui rongeait Largo. Le médecin tenta en vain de le calmer mais au vue de l'attitude de son malade, il lui injecta un calmant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Un homme surveillait avec intérêt ce qui se passait près de la chambre de l'Intel Unit. D'après les allées et venues, et surtout les commentaires qu'il avait pu saisir, la situation ne semblait pas tourner comme prévue. Il tenta de s'approcher et vit par la fenêtre de la chambre d'isolation où se trouvait sa cible que pour le moment, il n'était pas accessible. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une lingerie au bout du couloir. Avec un peu de chance il y trouverait ce dont il avait besoin.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le Dr Markam était appuyé près de la machine à café. Il était épuisé. Ca faisait près de quarante-huit heures qu'il était sur le pont. Il refit le tour des malades, les examina et trouva des améliorations significatives. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'à prier pour que l'état du jeune homme qui se trouvait dans la chambre au bout du couloir, présente les mêmes améliorations. Il entra dans la pièce et examina Joy et Kerensky. Leurs états étaient satisfaisants. Après quelques jours de repos, ils pourraient retrouver une vie normale. Il se tourna alors vers Largo. Celui-ci semblait dormir paisiblement. Simon était assis sur un fauteuil à côté du lit. Il s'était lui aussi assoupi, vaincu par la fatigue. L'une des infirmières l'avait couvert avec une couverture. Le médecin débrancha l'appareil et examina le jeune homme avec attention.

\- Docteur ? fit Largo en ouvrant les yeux au contact des mains du médecin.

\- Je vois avec plaisir que vous êtes éveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Fatigué, endolori,…

\- C'est normal vous avez livré une grande bataille. Votre corps a besoin de repos. Je vais procéder à quelques analyses mais je ne crois pas m'avancer en vous disant que vous semblez hors de danger.

\- Et mes amis ? Et les autres malades ?

\- Nous n'avons eu qu'une seule mort à déplorer, une infirmière, sinon toutes les autres personnes contaminées sont tirées d'affaire y compris vos amis.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre collègue.

\- Merci.

Le médecin reparti après lui avoir fait une prise de sang et avoir demandé à une infirmière d'emmener le jeune homme faire un scanner. Il voulait vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune lésion due à la toxine.

xxxxxxxxxx

Simon regardait son ami dormir. Le docteur Markam lui avait confirmé que Largo était tiré d'affaire. Il en était soulagé. Il regarda Joy et Kerensky qui dormaient aussi, se remettant ainsi du dur combat qu'ils avaient livré et ne retint pas un sourire de satisfaction. Bientôt tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et leur vie reprendrait un cours normal, si tenté qu'on puisse appeler une vie "normale" quand on vivait près d'un milliardaire casse-cou, un ex-agent de la CIA et un ex-membre du KGB. Un infirmier entra avec une civière, il transféra Largo sur celle-ci, veillant à ce qu'il ne se réveille pas. Il informa Simon qu'il l'emmenait faire le scanner demandé par le médecin un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci hocha la tête et le regarda quitter la chambre sans broncher. Un sourire ornait le visage de l'infirmier. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers l'ascenseur qui, comme par le plus grand hasard, s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. Il poussa la civière à l'intérieur mais au lieu d'appuyer sur le bouton du cinquième étage, où se trouvait le scanner, il appuya sur le bouton menant au parking souterrain. Il transféra rapidement le jeune homme à l'arrière d'un van et démarra en trombe. Son plan s'était déroulé sans accroc. Il sourit en repensant à la tête d'abruti de celui qui se considérait comme le meilleur ami de sa victime. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier que celui-ci dormait encore.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jessica Wardfield était à bout de patience. Son indic semblait lui avoir encore une fois données de mauvaises informations concernant un trafic d'armes. Elle travaillait sur cette affaire depuis plus de trois semaines et elle n'avançait pas du tout. Elle surveillait cet entrepôt depuis deux jours maintenant et cela n'avait rien donné non plus. Il y avait bien quelques allées et venues mais rien qui permettait d'affirmer que cet endroit servait à quelque trafic que ce soit. Elle regarda sa montre, elle aurait dû être en train de se préparer pour aller voir un concert de Ricky Martin mais au lieu de cela, elle était là dans le froid glacial à attendre une supposée livraison qui n'aurait sûrement jamais lieu. La nuit commençait à tomber quand elle vit un van noir entrer dans l'entrepôt. Elle reconnut l'homme au volant, elle avait vu sa photo au commissariat la semaine précédente. Les deux policiers avec qui elle travaillait habituellement soupçonnaient un jeune milliardaire d'être mêlé, d'une manière ou d'un autre, à la mort d'un mannequin retrouvé assassiné dans un terrain vague. _Ca ne peut pas être lui, pensa-t-elle, il est supposé être mort._ Elle descendit de voiture, traversa la rue et tenta de trouver une entrée. Elle fit le tour et trouva une petite porte à l'arrière du bâtiment. Elle força la serrure et entra sans faire de bruit. L'entrepôt avait été aménagé en plusieurs pièces. Celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait devait être un débarras. Il y avait des caisses entassées les unes sur les autres. Elle sortit un couteau suisse et en ouvrit plusieurs. Celles-ci contenaient des armes, des munitions mais aussi du matériel de laboratoire. Elle entendit du bruit et se cacha derrière une pile de palettes qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Deux hommes entrèrent, prirent plusieurs caisses et ressortirent sans dire un mot. Jessica sortit de sa cachette et écouta à la porte. Elle n'entendit rien de suspect et se décida à explorer les pièces avoisinantes. Elle savait que cela pouvait être dangereux et que, lorsque l'inspecteur O'Brian l'apprendrait, elle aurait droit à un des sermons dont il avait le secret.

xxxxxxxxxx

Simon était comme fou depuis qu'il avait appris que Largo n'était jamais arrivé à destination. Il tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente pour ne pas déranger ses deux amis qui se remettaient doucement. Il savait que Joy et Kerensky seraient furieux qu'il ait mêlé la police à cette affaire mais ils n'étaient pas en état pour le moment de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Bonjour, M. Ovronnaz.

\- Inspecteur O'Brian, je suis content de vous voir…

\- Le docteur Markam nous a expliqué la situation. Votre patron a de nouveau disparu. Avez-vous une idée de la personne qui pourrait avoir voulu l'enlever ?

\- Ah, vous êtes au courant pour….

\- Disons que nous avons tiré nos propres conclusions, après notre dernière visite au siège du groupe W.

\- J'aurais dû me douter qu'on ne vous avait pas convaincu. Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui en veut à Largo à ce point-là. Le seul suspect est mort dans l'explosion de sa voiture.

\- Vous parlez de Nicholas Mortens ?

\- Oui, c'est ça…

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que la personne qui est morte dans cette explosion ne soit pas Mortens.

\- Si ce n'est pas… Qui est mort dans cette voiture ?

\- Nous n'en savons rien encore, il n'a pas encore été identifié.

\- Ca veut dire que ce fou dangereux est dans la nature….Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que c'est lui qui a repris Largo ? Il serait passé devant moi et je ne l'aurais pas reconnu ? C'est de la pure folie !

\- Ecoutez, ne vous en veuillez pas. Vous ne pouviez pas vous douter qu'il était encore vivant, de plus vous étiez épuisé après tout ce qui s'est passé avec vos amis

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

\- Vous pouvez faire un portrait-robot de l'homme que vous avez vu ? Cela nous aidera à savoir à quoi il ressemble.

\- OK, ça je peux essayer.

\- Et occupez-vous de vos amis, je vous tiens au courant de ce qu'on trouvera.

Les deux inspecteurs repartirent, laissant Simon encore plus inquiet qu'à leur arrivée. Il se demandait comment il allait annoncer la chose à Joy et Kerensky.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jessica continua son exploration. Elle avait déjà visité trois pièces et n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. Elle longea le couloir et ouvrit la porte suivante. Il y avait là un laboratoire dernier cri. Rien n'y manquait. Jess fit le tour de la pièce s'arrêtant çà et là, essayant de comprendre à quoi pouvait servir certains instruments. Elle regarda plusieurs appareils, tentant de trouver quoi ce soit qui pourrait lui indiquer à quoi pouvait servir tout ce matériel. Jessy trouva quelques papiers couverts de diverses formules. Ses connaissances en la matière étant des plus limitées, elle se contenta de prendre l'une des feuilles, de la plier et de la mettre dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Elle était tellement absorbée par son exploration qu'elle ne vit pas Mortens entrer avant qu'il ne fut trop tard. Elle sentit une piqûre dans la nuque et tout devint noir.

xxxxxxxxxx

A la clinique, Simon tentait en vain de calmer Joy et Kerensky. Il venait de les mettre au courant de ce qui se passait.

\- Non, non, non je ne resterais pas ici pendant que Largo se trouve dieu sait où ! ! !

\- Joy, écoute-moi, la police fait ce qu'elle peut.

\- Pourquoi les as-tu prévenus ?

\- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse Joy ? Toi et Kerensky vous êtes loin d'être en super forme… Vous venez tout juste de sortir du coma, et le temps presse…

\- Peut-être mais il est hors de question que je reste ici…

\- Elle a raison, fit Kerensky en tentant de se lever.

\- Ecoutez… Il est près de minuit, vous devriez vous reposer au moins cette nuit… Demain, si vous tenez toujours à sortir d'ici, je ferais le nécessaire, fit Simon d'un air suppliant.

Kerensky regarda le Suisse, il avait l'air d'un zombie. Des cernes lui mangeaient le visage, il avait une barbe naissante, preuve qu'il n'avait pas quitté la clinique depuis le début de tout cela. Il eut pitié de lui. Bien que par moment, il le trouvait énervant avec ses plaisanteries vaseuses, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait une certaine affection pour lui. Il observa ensuite Joy, et remarqua la même fatigue que lui-même ressentait. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le peu d'effort qu'il avait fait l'avait épuisé.

\- D'accord, tu as gagné, fit Kerensky en faisant signe à Joy de ne pas protester. On reste mais à une seule condition.

\- Ah et laquelle ?

\- Tu rentres au penthouse, tu te douches et tu dors quelques heures. Je ne voudrais pas dire mais tu as une tête de déterré et en plus tu sens horriblement mauvais.

\- Mais je…

\- Simon, tu ne nous serviras à rien si tu t'écroules de fatigue, dit Joy comprenant les motivations de Kerensky. Et on aura sûrement besoin de toi pour retrouver Largo.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Il y a deux gardes devant la chambre, on ne sait jamais.

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'ils vont nous attaquer ici ? dit Joy mal à l'aise.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, dit Kerensky, d'après moi, c'est à Largo qu'ils en veulent.

\- Et à toi aussi, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, continua-t-elle

\- Non, elle marche à merveille, c'est pour cela que j'ai demandé une protection, répondit Simon avec un peu d'exaspération.

\- D'accord alors maintenant tu rentres et tu dors. On compte sur toi pour nous sortir d'ici demain.

\- Promis, fit Simon en sortant.

Joy regarda le Suisse sortir et secoua la tête.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller pour lui ?

\- Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé Largo, il se sent coupable ne pas avoir pu empêcher l'enlèvement.

\- Il ne pouvait pas savoir…, dit la jeune femme en regardant le Russe droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi, je le sais et toi aussi… Mais lui… Je ne suis pas particulièrement croyant mais je prie le ciel pour qu'on le retrouve sain et sauf.

\- Tu as raison…

Elle ferma les yeux, elle était épuisée et malgré son inquiétude pour le jeune milliardaire, elle sombra dans le sommeil. Kerensky, soulagé de la voir reposer tranquillement, ferma les yeux et s'endormit lui aussi.

xxxxxxxxxx

La pièce était sombre, elle n'était éclairée que par une veilleuse au-dessus de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma. Un homme se réfugia dans un coin de la chambre, tentant de se fondre avec le mur. Une jeune femme fut déposée sans ménagement à même le sol. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement, la douleur était si forte. La porte se referma et la lumière s'éteignit. L'homme se releva et traversa la petite pièce. Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme et lui prit le pouls. Elle hurla à son contact et il retira sa main.

\- Mademoiselle… Ecoutez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas rester parterre.

\- Mal, fit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je sais mais ça va passer je peux vous le jurer. Je vais vous mettre sur le matelas là-bas. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la déposa avec délicatesse sur le matelas crasseux qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Il s'assit près d'elle et posa la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux. Elle gémissait, la douleur allant en grandissant. Largo caressait ses longs cheveux noirs qui étaient retenus par un bandeau de velours. Il lui parlait doucement pour tenter de la distraire.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Jess… Jessica Ann Wardfield.

\- Je ne peux pas dire enchanté vu les circonstances…

Elle eut un pauvre sourire. Elle se demandait qui pouvait être cet homme si prévenant avec elle. La douleur monta encore d'un cran, elle laissa échapper un autre gémissement. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps brûlait de l'intérieur. Elle serra les poings tellement forts que ses jointures devinrent blanches et que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Largo continua de lui parler tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa bercer par cette voix mélodieuse qui lui parlait de tout ce qu'ils feraient une fois sortis de ce guêpier. Cela lui permettait de fixer son attention sur autre chose que la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans chaque partie de son corps. Largo se demandait comment il allait faire pour se sortir de là et surtout, s'ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se détendit et elle sombra dans le sommeil. Il la déposa sur le matelas et s'allongea près d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Cela leur permettait de garder un peu de chaleur, la pièce étant humide et sans aucun chauffage. La fatigue aidant, il s'endormit lui aussi, priant le ciel pour que la cavalerie arrive le plus vite possible. Peu de temps après, Mortens entra et fit une prise de sang à la jeune femme qui ne se réveilla même pas. Il sourit en regardant ses deux prisonniers. Non seulement, il avait maintenant deux cobayes à disposition mais en plus, il avait maintenant un moyen de pression supplémentaire. Il était sûr que pour protéger la jeune femme, Largo ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait, y compris lui livrer son ami Kerensky. Il avait là un moyen parfait de tenir la police à l'écart. Il quitta la pièce en sifflotant. Décidément, tout se passait mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu. Bientôt sa revanche serait complète et ses soi-disant employeurs, qui avaient voulu le faire disparaître, allaient bientôt regretter d'avoir attenté à ses jours.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le soleil se levait sur la ville. En cette froide matinée de février, Simon était sur la terrasse buvant son café. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, pensant sans cesse à Largo qui était de nouveau dans une situation plus que délicate par sa faute. Il avait passé presque toute la nuit dans le bunker à essayer de trouver une piste. Il avait repris tous les éléments dont il disposait mais cela ne l'avait mené à rien. Ce type pouvait être n'importe où. Finalement, il avait fini par s'endormir sur le clavier, vaincu par la fatigue. Il eut un sommeil agité, ses rêves étant peuplés de fantômes. Il voyait sans cesse Largo mort dans une ruelle, puis celui-ci ouvrait les yeux et l'accusait de l'avoir trahi, d'être responsable de son décès. Il était monté au petit matin au penthouse pour prendre une douche et manger un morceau. Simon regarda sa montre, il était près de neuf heures. Il était temps pour lui de rejoindre ses amis pour les faire sortir de la clinique.

xxxxxxxxxx

Les inspecteurs arrivèrent à leur bureau tôt ce matin-là. Ils furent surpris de ne pas trouver Wardfield. Elle était supposée être encore de service. Kevin alla voir le sergent de garde qui lui affirma ne pas avoir vu la jeune femme depuis deux jours. Il remonta, prit le téléphone et tenta de la joindre sur son portable. Il tomba sur la boite vocale et laissa un message à tout hasard. Il regarda son jeune collègue, il avait l'air tout aussi inquiet que lui. Jessica était quelqu'un qui était rarement en retard et encore moins quand elle devait témoigner au tribunal. Kevin fit signe à Franck de le rejoindre dans le bureau du lieutenant. Il frappa et entra sans attendre la réponse.

\- Que se passe-t-il Kevin ? fit le lieutenant en levant la tête du dossier qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Jessica ?

\- Pas depuis qu'elle est partie faire cette planque il y a deux jours ? Pourquoi ?

\- Personne ne l'a vu, elle n'a donné aucune nouvelle et nous devions nous voir ce matin pour terminer de préparer notre témoignage sur l'affaire Johnson.

\- Elle doit être plaidée cette après-midi, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- C'est cela, l'assistante du procureur doit venir dans une heure.

\- C'est vrai que cela ne lui ressemble pas. Vous avez essayé de la joindre sur son portable ?

\- Oui mais je tombe sur sa boîte vocale.

\- Bon, je vais lancer un avis de recherche… Vous avez avancé sur l'enlèvement de ce milliardaire ?

\- Nous avons parlé à son meilleur ami, il était là quand le soi-disant infirmier est venu le chercher. Il nous a fait un portrait-robot que nous avons comparé à la photo de Mortens et…

\- Et ?

\- Il semblerait que ce soit bien lui.

\- Pourquoi prendre de tels risques ?

\- Par vengeance, tout simplement. Mortens considère M. Winch comme responsable de ses problèmes avec la justice.

\- Je vois… Bien, je vais appeler l'assistante du procureur pour voir avec elle si on ne peut pas retarder le procès de cet après-midi.

\- Merci, lieutenant.

Kevin ressortit du bureau toujours aussi inquiet.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, fit Franck, Jessica est une grande fille. Elle est dans le métier depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

\- Je le sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça, c'est généralement signe de catastrophes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Il régnait dans le bunker une ambiance très tendue. Simon était allé chercher ses amis à la clinique en début de matinée. Il avait du mal à cacher sa fatigue. Il continuait à taper sans relâche sur son clavier. Kerensky et Joy l'avait aidé mais ils étaient encore fragiles. Simon avait eu toutes les peines du monde à les convaincre de se reposer un peu entre deux recherches. La porte du bunker s'ouvrit et les deux ex-agents entrèrent en silence. Joy était très inquiète pour Largo mais aussi pour Simon. Il avait l'air à bout de force. Elle avait tenté de le convaincre de prendre un peu de repos mais il avait refusé avec obstination. D'ailleurs le Suisse avait donné rendez-vous aux inspecteurs au bunker malgré l'opposition de Kerensky. Il espérait que ceux-ci pourraient leur donner de nouvelles informations. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sullivan entrait en compagnie des policiers qui semblaient mal à l'aise.

\- Messieurs, dit Simon en s'avançant. Vous connaissez déjà Mlle Arden, laissez-moi vous présenter notre spécialiste en informatique Georgi Kerensky… Avez-vous du nouveau ?

\- Les empreintes trouvées à l'hôpital sont bien celle de Mortens, nous avons lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre lui, mais pour le moment il reste introuvable.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider, dit Kerensky.

Le russe commença à tapoter sur son ordinateur. Un silence pesant régnait tandis que tous les regards étaient rivés sur l'écran.

\- Voilà la liste des propriétés de Mortens.

\- Eh bien, il n'est pas dans la misère celui-là, fit Kevin.

\- Non, sa famille est l'une des plus anciennes fortunes de la région. Il possède quatre maisons, plusieurs entreprises, un cabinet d'avocat, un certain nombre d'entrepôts et même un gymnase.

\- Des entrepôts ? demanda Joy. Tu crois qu'il pourrait cacher Largo dans l'un d'eux ?

\- Possible, faudrait aller voir.

Avant que l'un des inspecteurs ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le portable de l'inspecteur O'Brian se mit à sonner. Il écouta son interlocuteur avec attention, en prenant une expression inquiète. Quand il raccrocha, Franck s'approcha.

\- Du nouveau ?

\- On a trouvé sa voiture dans le quartier industriel du coté ChesterStreet. Aucune trace d'elle, ni aucune trace de lutte.

\- Excusez-moi mais qui a disparu ? s'enquit Joy.

\- Un de nos inspecteurs qui travaille sur une affaire de trafic d'armes.

\- Attendez, vous avez dit ChesterStreet ? demanda Kerensky en enlevant ses lunettes et en se pinçant le haut du nez, il sentait la migraine arriver.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? fit l'inspecteur Giambone.

\- Parce que, par un heureux hasard, Mortens possède un entrepôt là-bas.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ca ne peut pas être aussi simple, dit Simon.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Personne ne le soupçonnera, puisqu'il est sensé être mort.

\- Alors on attend quoi ? demanda Joy en vérifiant son arme.

\- Il est hors de question que vous nous accompagniez, ceci est une affaire de police.

\- Il a raison, tenta de convaincre Simon, vous êtes à peine sortis de l'hôpital et puis il n'est pas dit qu'il garde Largo là-bas.

\- Je te parie cent dollars que oui.

Réalisant que jamais ils ne réussiraient pas à les faire changer d'avis, ils sortirent du bunker tous ensembles.

xxxxxxxxxx

La lumière s'alluma, inondant la petite pièce humide d'une lumière froide. Un rire tira du sommeil les deux prisonniers qui dormaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- Comme c'est touchant…

Largo et Jessica s'assirent, dos contre le mur. La lumière leur faisait mal aux yeux. Le jeune milliardaire tenta de ne pas paniquer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir la peur l'envahir. La lumière continuait d'être pour lui, synonyme de douleur. La jeune femme le sentit, lui prit la main et la serra fort.

\- J'espère, mademoiselle Wardfield, que vous trouvez vos appartements à votre goût et surtout que cela ne vous dérange pas de les partager.

\- Pas du tout mais je crains hélas que cela ne dure pas très longtemps, mes collègues sont informés de l'endroit où je me trouve. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je suis venue ici toute seule.

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas, fit Mortens en continuant de sourire.

Il sortit de sa blouse blanche une seringue et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Laissez-la tranquille, fit Largo en tentant de se lever, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il se sentait si faible et si frustré par son impuissance.

\- Allons, allons. Ne vous inquiétez pas mon cher ami, votre tour viendra ainsi que celui de ce cher Kerensky. Je n'oublie pas qu'à cause de vous j'ai failli tout perdre.

Morstens prit le bras de Jessica qui tentait de se débattre. Elle sentit l'aiguille pénétrer, puis la douleur l'envahit. Elle frissonna et se retint à grand peine de hurler. Elle avait l'impression que de l'acide parcourrait ses veines. Mortens sortit sachant très bien que de voir cette jeune femme souffrir le martyr déstabiliserait Largo et qu'ainsi il pourrait le briser plus vite. Bien sûr, cela aurait été plus efficace si cela avait été Mlle Arden à la place de ce flic. Le jeune milliardaire la prit dans ses bras, tentant de la soulager.

xxxxxxxxxx

Une voiture et un van s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètre de l'entrepôt. Kevin en descendit en parlant au téléphone.

\- Bien, on est couvert. Le juge vient de signe le mandat de perquisition.

\- Comment on s'y prend ? demanda Simon en sortant son arme.

\- Je continue de dire que vous devriez rester en dehors de tout cela.

\- Si vous avez peur pour nous, je peux vous rassurer, nous savons nous défendre, fit Joy avec un air têtu.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Franck avec un air entendu.

Ils se séparèrent et se préparèrent à entrer dans l'entrepôt au signal de l'inspecteur O'Brian.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jessica tremblait tout en gémissant de douleur dans les bras de Largo. Il lui semblait que jamais la douleur ne s'arrêterait. Elle montait en puissance et arrivait par vague, ce qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Elle s'accrochait au jeune homme en le suppliant de faire arrêter sa souffrance. Lui se sentait désemparé, il ne pouvait que la tenir dans ses bras en lui parlant doucement. Il sentait les larmes de la jeune femme mouiller la tunique de l'hôpital. Il frissonna et resserra son étreinte sur elle, en fermant les yeux. Des détonations le firent sursauter. La porte s'ouvrit, la lumière s'alluma. Largo pria pour que ce soit la cavalerie. Il rouvrit les yeux et il vit Mortens se diriger vers eux, une seringue dans une main et une arme à sa ceinture.

\- Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas le temps de finir ce que nous avons commencé, dit-il d'un air ennuyé.

Il se pencha sur lui et lui prit le bras.

\- Lâchez ça ! hurla Joy en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Mortens lâcha la seringue sur le sol, il prit son arme et attrapa Largo. Il plaqua le jeune homme contre lui et se retourna vers Joy, se servant de lui comme bouclier. Jessica glissa à terre dans un gémissement et se roula en boule.

\- Reculez ou je le tue ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre !

Joy ne bougea pas visant toujours Mortens.

\- Laissez-le et peut être que je ne vous tuerais pas, fit elle avec détermination.

\- Pas question, ma belle… On dirait que vous vous fichez pas mal de la vie de votre patron et après vous osez dire que vous tenez à lui ?

Joy ne répondit pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse manipuler, il fallait qu'elle garde la tête froide, ce qui était plutôt difficile en voyant Largo avec une arme pointée sur la tempe. Jessica ouvrit les yeux, elle évalua la situation. Celle-ci était dans une impasse. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux un instant pour tenter de contrôler la douleur qui continuait à la dévorer de l'intérieur. Elle se leva à grande peine, sans faire de bruit. Elle fut prit de vertige et se rattrapa au mur. Elle fit discrètement signe à Joy de continuer à distraire Mortens.

\- Alors tu ne trouves rien à répondre ? fit celui-ci sûr de lui.

\- Vous vous croyez très malin, n'est-ce pas ? Vous croyez tout savoir ?

\- J'en sais plus que vous ne le pensez, il peut être très bavard quand il est sous influence, dit-il avec un sourire mesquin tout en pressant plus fortement l'arme contre la tempe de Largo.

Mortens sourit, au point où il en était, mourir lui était égal mais il ne partirait pas seul. Il emmènerait ce blanc bec avec lui. Il arma le chien et se prépara à tirer. Jessica prit une profonde inspiration, attrapa la main qui tenait l'arme et dévia le tir. Elle le déséquilibra et il lâcha prise. Mortens et la jeune femme roulèrent à terre tandis que l'arme atterrit aux pieds de Largo. Le scientifique était comme enragé, il attrapa Jessy à la gorge et commença à l'étrangler. Elle ne se débattit pas, elle avait usé du peu de forces qui lui restait pour le déstabiliser. Joy et Largo se précipitèrent sur Mortens et le maîtrisèrent à grande peine. Il fallut l'intervention des deux inspecteurs et de Simon pour que la situation soit sous contrôle. Le jeune milliardaire s'agenouilla et prit la jeune femme, qui s'était à nouveau roulée en boule sur le sol, dans ses bras. La douleur avait encore grimpé d'un cran et l'effort qu'elle avait fournit n'avait fait qu'accélérer le processus.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda Franck.

\- Il faut une ambulance. Mortens lui a fait une injection et je crains qu'il n'ait un peu forcé la dose.

xxxxxxxxxx

La salle d'attente de la clinique, où avait déjà séjourné l'Intel Unit, était pleine de monde. Joy, Simon et Kerensky attendaient que les médecins finissent d'examiner Largo, le docteur Markam voulait être sûr que la toxine n'avait fait aucun dégât important. Une autre équipe s'occupait de l'inspecteur Wardfield. Ses deux partenaires ressemblaient à des lions en cage. Il leur semblait que la situation était presque surréaliste.

\- Vous êtes là pour Mlle Wardfield, demanda le docteur Markam en entrant dans la pièce avec un air fatigué.

\- Oui, je suis l'inspecteur O'Brian. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser. Grâce aux notes que vous avez trouvées dans ce laboratoire, nous avons trouvé le moyen de contrecarrer la réaction de cette drogue. Elle est hors de danger et dors paisiblement.

\- Et Largo ? demanda Simon.

\- Il va bien. Les derniers examens n'ont rien montré. Nous allons toute fois le garder jusqu'à demain, pour plus de sécurité. Après tout ce qu'il a enduré, une bonne nuit de repos ne lui fera pas de mal et à vous trois non plus. Surtout vous Simon, vous avez une tête à faire peur.

\- Promis docteur… A une condition que vous fassiez de même...

xxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, tandis que Largo déjeunait, le téléphone sonna. Il répondit et sourit. Il alla ouvrir la porte du penthouse. Jessica était là, dans une magnifique robe bleue qui mettait en valeur sa taille et son teint de satin. Ses très longs cheveux noirs retombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Il la fit entrer, elle paraissait intimidée.

\- Jessica, fit Largo en souriant.

\- Bonjour, je sais que vous êtes occupé mais je voulais vous remercier personnellement.

\- Je vous en prie. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je veux bien un peu de thé.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Beaucoup mieux merci. Vous avez été merveilleux, sans vous je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait.

Elle s'approcha, le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Jessica se sentait bien en compagnie du jeune homme, elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Peut-être était ce dû au fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux orphelins depuis leur plus jeune âge et qu'ils avaient vagabondé, passant d'un foyer à un autre, sans jamais trouver une famille qui les ait aimés et retenus en un lieu précis. Ils étaient passé du "vous" au "tu" sans même s'en apercevoir.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais le lui dire, dit Jessica en buvant une gorgée de thé.

\- Dire quoi et à qui ?

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui, je sais, mais je ne crois pas que nous soyons prêts à nous engager.

\- Je peux te donner un conseil ? fit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Tu ne vas te vexer ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je me vexer, dis-moi ?

\- L'amour est quelque chose de beau et de fragile. Il ne passe, en général, qu'une fois dans la vie. Et quand on le perd, c'est comme si une partie de nous mourait. Ne le laisse pas s'enfuir. Ne laissez pas vos peurs, vos doutes et vos angoisses, vous empêcher de vivre quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux.

\- On dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles, dit il en regardant l'air songeur de la jeune femme.

\- Hélas je ne le sais que trop bien. J'ai été amoureuse une fois, vraiment amoureuse, tout comme tu l'es de Joy. Mais le destin a voulu que nous ne terminions pas notre vie ensemble.

\- Il est parti ?

\- En quelque sorte, c'était un policier et il a été tué il y a longtemps maintenant. J'ai rencontré d'autres hommes, eut des relations avec eux mais jamais je n'ai trouvé ce petit quelque chose unique que je partageais avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, je ne le suis plus. Ne perds plus de temps maintenant. Promis ?

\- Je vais essayer.

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande, fit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, la nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville et Largo invita la jeune femme à dîner.

xxxxxxxxxx

Après quelques semaines de réflexions et plusieurs discussions passionnées avec Jessica, Largo en arriva à la conclusion que celle-ci avait raison. Ce qu'ils ressentaient était vrai et unique et ils étaient en train de perdre du temps. Il descendit au bunker à la recherche de Joy et la trouva en grande conversation avec Kerensky.

\- Je peux te voir, lui demanda-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

\- Bien sûr, fit-elle intriguée.

\- Viens me rejoindre dans mon bureau dans une heure

\- Je termine ici et j'arrive.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se retrouva dans le penthouse assise sur le canapé avec une tasse de café. A dire vrai, elle avait trouvé l'attitude de Largo plus que mystérieuse. Le jeune milliardaire raccrocha le téléphone et vint s'asseoir à coté de son garde du corps.

\- C'était Jessica. Mortens vient d'être retrouvé mort dans sa cellule. Il semblerait que ce soit un suicide.

\- Vraiment ? Je doute qu'il se soit suicidé, il était trop empreint de sa personne pour ça. On sait qui est mort dans l'explosion de sa voiture ?

\- Il semblerait que ce soit un sans abris qui participait à ses expériences.

\- Les habitudes sont dures à perdre… Et les hommes qui travaillaient pour lui ?

\- Ses deux hommes de mains ont tout déballé contre une remise de peine. Quant à son assistant, il vient d'être inculpé pour complicité pour le meurtre de Daniella, mon kidnapping et l'épidémie qu'il a déclenchée à la clinique, provoquant la mort de cette infirmière.

\- C'est une bonne chose de faite. Tu es sûr de vouloir témoigner contre lui ?

\- Plus que jamais. Je ne peux pas excuser ce qui s'est passé d'un simple claquement de doigt, il doit payer pour tout le mal qu'il a fait.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui…

\- Je sais mais il l'a aidé et ça je ne peux pas l'oublier. Ce qui m'amène à la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir.

\- Je suis toute ouïe, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Il y a eu un moment pendant ma détention durant lequel j'ai cru qu'il t'avait tuée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu mal. J'avais abandonné la bataille, je m'en fichais bien de vivre ou de mourir puisque tu n'étais plus là.

\- Largo, je…

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me rendre compte qu'il m'avait menti, que j'ai failli te perdre à nouveau. Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise. Je ne veux plus ressentir ce vide dans mon cœur. Je veux te garder toujours en moi et près de moi. Joy, veux-tu m'épouser ? fit-il en lui tendant une bague de fiançailles.

Joy en resta sans voix. Elle pensait que Largo était tombé amoureux de la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvée dans l'entrepôt.

\- Et Jessica ? Je veux dire, vous avez l'air très proche et…

\- Oui, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés depuis que nous nous connaissons mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. C'est quelqu'un de très sensible, qui n'a pas eu un parcours très facile. Elle est un peu cette sœur que j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a fait comprendre à quel point tu es importante pour moi.

Elle resta silencieuse, assimilant toutes les informations que le jeune homme venait de lui donner.

\- Je… Je crois que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas refuser une telle demande. J'ai eu si peur pour toi, quand j'ai vu l'enregistrement… j'ai cru que l'on arrachait une partie de moi. Alors oui, je veux t'épouser, fit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, heureux de s'être enfin retrouver, heureux à l'idée de ne plus jamais se quitter. Et parce que maintenant, ils ne formaient plus qu'un, ils se sentaient prêts à affronter tout les obstacles de la vie, les pires mais surtout les meilleurs.

Fin


End file.
